Sonic Short Stories
by Nicole Gilskilz
Summary: Stories that may not related to eachother in any way, shape, or form. I love all of ya ;* and I really REALLY like reviews. Now complete!
1. Nikki Meets Kyoko

**Sonic short stories #1**

**~Nikki meets Kyoko~**

**Nikki p.o.v. (Nikki is 5 years old, mind the baby talk and lack of correct spelling/grammar)**

"Come on dad pwease!?" I whined to my dad. I really wanted to go play in the forest. The trees are such pretty colors in the fall.

Sonic is my dad. He told me that he was the fastest thing on earth. "Alright. Ames, I'm taking Nikki to the forest. She wants to see the leaves."

I pulled on his finger, "Come on daddy! I want to see the pwetty puple leaves!"

He laughed, "What color are the leaves."

I jumped up at his face and said "Puple!" I landed and ran around his legs to push his butt to the forest.

He turned around and picked me up. "No, the leaves aren't purple, they're orange, yellow and red."

I was confused. I didn't know how to say those words. "Owanage? Yemmow? Wed?" I cant say my R's yet, I'm only five.

"Yeah," my dad chuckled again, "you are such a handful, just wait until you get your powers, if you ever get them."

I jumped onto his back, "Oh! Will I be able to wun as fast as you?"

He looked into my eyes, a smile on his face, "You know, Nikki, you just might." He grabbed me off of his back, "Now, let's go."

He held me like I was a baby again and dashed off into the forest behind our house.

I love the fall, and going on runs. Especially together. The way my dad runs makes all the colors of the trees and the leaves blend together to create one big mix of yellows and browns, with hints of red smeared across the whole thing.

We stopped by the pond. It had a thin layer of ice covering it. I couldnt wait till winter to skate on that frozen ice.

I jumped out of Daddy's hands and stumbled over to a huge pile of leaves, "Daddy! Watch me!" I looked at him to see if he was looking, and he winked and gave me a thumbs up.

I turned back to the pile and I jumped.

"Owwch!"

I jumped back from the pile. I landed on someone. She didn't sound much older than me.

My dad came running up and checked my arms for injuries, "Are you alright? What happened?"

I brushed him off and pointed to the leaves, "That wasn't me, Daddy, it came from the leaves!" I waddled back over to the pile and pushed a few leaves out of the way.

I was right, she was my age. But she was a... sloth?

I grabbed her hand and pulled her up, "Hi I'm Nikki. Whats your name?"

She shook my hand away from her and quietly said, "Kyoko."

My dad nelt down next to Kyoko and I, "Do you have a family?"

The strange girl shook her head.

I looked at my dad, "Can we keep her?"


	2. The Videogame War

**Sonic Short Stories Chapter 2**

**~The Videogame War~**

Sonic was sitting in his basement. He was on his Wii, playing Mario Power Tennis. (I know, it's ironic, right?)

He picked up his phone and scrolled through his texts. Sonic clicked on his champion best bud and texted him.

_Hey, wanna come over and kick butt on MPT?_

He set down his android and went back to playing. I didn't take long for the young fox to reply:

_Sure! I'll be right over._

In less than 15 minutes Tails was over and they were killing all the computer player opponents.

Sonic dropped his remote, "Can you hook up the WFC? We need some good people to play."

Tails flew over to the Wii and plugged in the WFC and flopped back to his controler.

Sonic picked his remote back up and selected the online multiplayer mode. Their names were SonicBoom and ControlFreak.

"Let's see who's ready for some major butt whooping!" Sonic said, scrolling through the online players.

Tails jumped at the tv, "Look Sonic, let's play these two!"

Sonic scrolled down to the two players named PinkRose and FlyingGold, "It said that they haven't lost a match," Sonic said, clicking on them.

"Well," Tails replied, "neither have we."

(I dont feel like writing ouf what happened because that would take a long time and this is supposed to be a short story. Plus tennis is boring. But I will write the last point.)

"Man, this team is good. Almost as good as us." Sonic complained.

Tails threw a pillow at Sonic's face, "What do you mean, were tied and this is the last point of the game!"

"Ok, let's do this." Sonic said, preparing to serve. His character threw the ball up in the air and hit it just right, smashing the ball onto the other teams court.

(BLAH BLAH BLAH)

Sonic smashed the ball onto the opponents court but they got a power hit just in time and her character got to the ball and slammed it back over, bouncing off of Tails' chest and falling to the ground.

Sonic pushed Tails to the ground (lovingly), "Come on bro, that was your ball!"

Just then his phone buzzed. The message was from Amy.

_How does it feel to get beaten by a girl at videogames, Mr. SonicBoom?_

He laughed and replied:

_Not as good as you'd think, PinkRose. Now I know how Egghead feels lol :3_


	3. Amy's Dreams

**Sonic Short Stories Chapter 3**

**~Amy's Dreams (young age)~**

(Ok these are more like my dreams but oh well)

Dear Diary,

When I grow up, I want to be a superstar. I want everyone to know my name.

But that probably wont happen. My mom says to pick something else out to become a profesion but I keep telling her that I'm going to be famous. Either an actress or someone who's a hero.

I will succeeded at my dream. I am one in a million.

~~~~~**Present day**~~~~~

Amy is reading over a diary that she found. She hadn't remembered writing it, but deep down it ment something to her. She opened to the first page:

Dear Diary,

This is my first time writing in this so I'm not used to it yet. I'm going to start off simple with things I want to do when I grow up.

* plant a tree

* make new friends

* rescue someone

* buy a mansion

* have a pet squirrel

* marry a prince

* swim with sharks

* **become an actress**

* have everyone know my name

Amy ran her finger across the last two, "I know I haven't become an actress. I probably won't. Most of these things are complete." She reached for a pen and started to check off the dreams she has fulfilled.

×* plant a tree

×* make new friends

×* rescue someone

* buy a mansion

* have a pet squirrel

* marry a prince

×* swim with sharks

* **become an actress**

×* have everyone know my name

She looked back at the list and realized that _become an actress _has been crossed out a couple of times, and has been rewriten and highlighted.

She took a breath and turned the page. Amy read what she has writen so long ago, and a flashback of Sonic saying those last words to her popped up in her head. She shook the thought away and went back to looking at the paper.

"I am one in a million."


	4. Halloween Costumes

**Sonic Short Stories**

**~Halloween Costumes~**

Time has come to Trick-or-Treat and Sonic and his friends are sure to have a ghoulish night.

_Sonic The Hedgehog_

This Halloween Sonic is being something he finds terrifying to him.

"Hey Tails, how does my costume look? Am I scary enough?" He let out a chuckle.

Tails was wearing a robot costume that he made himself, fully equipped with a candy holder and wheels incase he got tired of walking.

Tails looked at him, eyeing him up and down, "Don't you think that Amy will be offended?"

Sonic finished smearing pink face paint all over his blue face, "Ehy do you think that? She let me barrow her clothes, didn't she?"

Sonic picked up some black, white, green, and red dye to complete his costume, "So you don't think thst she'll be mad once she sees that instead of being normal Amy you're being 'posessed Amy'?" (from SonicX where she gets posessed by King Boo Bomb's ghost)

"We'll find out soon," Sonic took a deep breath and laughed as evil as Dr. Eggman.

_Amy Rose_

Amy was just finishing up her costume when Rouge and Cream knocked at her door.

"Trick-or-Treat, hun. Your costume is as scary as can be," Rouge said as they Amy opened the door.

Rouge was wearing a highly inappropriate Batman costume. (Not going in detail) Cream was wearing a cat costume. She painted her nose pink and had cat ears instead of bunny ears.

Amy grabbed the candy bowl and handed a piece to drop in their basket. "Well Sonic asked to borrow my clothes so I figured he was going as me."

She ran back up the stairs and grab her face paint. When she came back down she handed it to Rouge and to Cream, " Here help me put on the rest of my face paint so we can go over to Sonic's."

Rouge uncapped the paint and smeared it all over Amy's skin and fur. Cream on tap the white paint and dipped Amy's hair spiked back hair tips in it.

Cream spoke up for the first time since she got there, "This is a really good Werehog costume Amy!"

" Yeah," she giggled, "now I just have to see what Sonic thinks about it."


	5. Super Amy Vs Sonic (kindof)

**Sonic Short Stories Chapter 5**

**~Super Amy vs. Sonic (kindof)~**

(Gonna start a little fast but...)

Amy looked over at the rubble. A light shined from a broken file cabinet. She shuffled over the broken building and tipped over the large metal crate. Opening the door she found 6 of the 7 Chaos Emeralds, the other one was in her pocket. Sonic had trusted her with it. She took out the 6 of them from the file cabinet and the one from her pocket. They shined so bright she dropped them and covered her eyes.

They scattered into a imperfect circle and formed together, lifting Amy up into the air. She screamed and called for her blue counterpart.

He looked up from the spot where he laid._ The battle was over, why was she screaming?_ He thought. He saw her, face smothered in terror. He pushed himself up and dashed over to her.

Sonic grabbed Amy's ankle without looking at her, the Emeralds were too bright. He peeled his eyes open and saw that she had turned golden yellow.

He took a step back and called to her, "Amy! Your turning into your Super Form!"

She had her hands on her hips and stared down at him, "Well thanks for speaking the obvious, now how do I get out of it?"

He shrugged, "Run out of power, I guess."

Amy put her hand on her head, the Emeralds light finaly dying down, "If that happens I'll die!"

Sonic gasped, he remembered that only Shadow, Silver, and himself can go into Super Form without dying.

Knuckles words popped up in his head, "The Emeralds are fueled with love and kindness."

He had an idea, "Hey, Amy!" He shouted to her, "You dress like a two-year-old!"

Her eyes gleamed red, "What did you say?!"

He couldn't do this to her. _Come on Sonic, it's for her sake. _"Red doesn't go with pink!" He took another pause. Should he do this. Yes he has to or she'll die, "I hate you Amy, we will never be together!"

The light from the Chaos Emeralds died. Amy had a shocked and sad look on her face, and it killed Sonic. She fell to the ground, tears running down her face as it started to rain. Sonic ran up to her and grabbed her shoulders.

Amy held her head in her hands, "You're lying," she looked at Sonic with watery eyes, "tell me those weren't true."

He looked her straight in the eyes, "Never believe that they are."


	6. Tails-less

**Sonic Short Stories Chapter 6**

**~ Tails-less life ~**

(So like what it would be like if Tails never followed Sonic)

Sonic peeked over the bush and saw a bunch of tall kids standing over a fox cub.

"Is this your new '_invention_'? A little bouncy ball?" The tallest one said, grabbing the sphere from the small orange fox.

"Hey! Give that back! I need it for my plane!" He tried to jump and grab it, but he wasn't tall enough.

Sonic was just about to step in when the small animal twisted his tails and flew to the ball being held up in the air. He grabbed it and kept flying up into the trees.

_Well, I guess he doesn't need my help after all, _Sonic thought. He dashed off into the woods, away from the scene.

(Im too tired to write anymore cuz i just did some yoga in gym, and this is suppost to be a short story so ill just tell you what happens after this.)

In the end, Sonic and Tails never end up becoming friends, Sonic never meets Amy, Shadow never gets out of the container he is trapped in, Silver and Blaze have to save the world alone because Sonic didn't grow up to save people, Dr. Eggman never became evil because he became a mechanic along with Tails. Yup the world would be messed up if Tails had courage. That's how im going to end this story I hope you liked it. ;* I love all of ya.


	7. Snowball Fight!

**Sonic Short Stories Chapter 7**

**~ Snowball Fight! ~**

"SONIC!" an angry Amy yelled.

Sonic's cheeky grin popped out behind a large pile of snow, "Yes Amy?"

Amy's fists were at her side, "Did you throw that snowball at me?"

Sonic got up from where he crouched, walked over to Amy and brushed the snow off of her pink snowsuit, "Why would I ever do that?" His thumb pointed to the hill of snow he was hiding behind, "It was Tails who threw it."

Tails' head popped up just like Sonic's had, "Don't you go blaming me for things that I didn't do!" His head dropped back down to make more snowballs.

Amy slid one of her hands to relax on her hip and the other one to point at Sonic as she leaned closer, "You lied to me _and _therw a snowball at me?"

Sonic ran back to be behind his fox friend as Amy got mad, "Well technically yes but-"

Amy cut of his sentence and snaped her fingers, "This," she said as Rouge, Cream, and Blaze appeared behind her, "is war."

She picked up the first ball of snow and threw it, smashing Sonic in the face.


	8. The Switch

**Sonic Short Stories Chapter 8**

**~ The Switch (little to no dialouge)~**

Amy was just finishing up putting on her mascara. There was a big boom and the sound of cracking wood. She dashed out of her room and into her living room. There was a huge hole in her wall and just outside was Sonic in a battle with one of Dr. Eggman's robots.

Amy dropped to the ground, her house was ruined. She got over it quick though and snapped her fingers as her giant Piko-Piko hammer appeared out of nowhere. She jumped out of the hole and slammed her hammer down onto the robot.

Dr. Eggman, though, just laughed at her and shot her with a lazer. She instantly fell to the ground and withered into a small pink ball.

Sonic sped around the metal man and was at Amy's side. Eggman had an evil glare and shot Sonic with the same ray of light and the pair of hedgehogs started to glow.

It wasn't long before Amy came to her senses. She pushed herself up, and found herself stronger than before. She was on her feet as she looked around. On the ground next to her was her body. She looked down at herself.

She had a blue body and didn't wear any clothes. She started to freak out. Finaly she let out a scream.

She opened her eyes and found that she was in her bedroom... and her own body.

She wiped her damp forehead and sighed, "Thank goodness that wad only a dream."


	9. The Call

**Sonic Short Stories Chapter 9**

**~The Call~**

_Ring ring, ring ring!_

"Hello?"

Amy, the family's new babysitter, just started working a week ago. The two kids, Jessica and Jasmine, love her already.

Amy got a late call from the parents to babysit them while they go out to eat.

Of course, Amy didn't have a problem babysitting them, she enjoyed their company. Not to mention they have a huge house and a guest house for their maid.

At the kids bed time, Amy tucked them in with no trouble. She turned off the light and shut the door, slowly walking down the stairs.

As she laid down on the couch, turning on the TV, the phone rang. Amy turned the volume down on the TV and got up to get the phone.

She picked it up, pressing the talk button, "Hello?"

Nothing. Nothing but a heavy breathing noise. She spoke again.

"Hello? What do you want?"

_Click. Beep._

They hung up on her. They did this a few times before he answered, "Say goodbye."

By the time he had hung up on her she was freaking out. She decided to call the police.

"911, what's your emergency?"

There was a slight sob to her voice as she spoke, "Someone keeps calling the house and I'm getting scared."

"Stay calm, we can't do anything yet. If you can keep the person on the line for more than a minute, we can contact the phone company and trace the call."

Tears were running down her face, "What if the person does something before that?"

"Just call back if anything happens. I'll be waiting."

...

_**Ok so I plan on making this a two-part one-shot, I guess. I dont update on weekends but I will try everyday on weekdays. Something for you to look forward too every day!**_

_**Just remember, reviews are appreciated, suggestions are welcomed, and critiques are taken to consideration. Thanks!**_


	10. The Call part 2

**Sonic Short Stories Chapter 10**

**~The Call part 2~**

The phone clicked off, on top of Amy being scared, she was now mad. Mad at the person. Mad at the police. Mad at herself.

The phone rang it's familiar ring tone and Amy picked it up, starting her watch, "What do you want?"

Nothing but deep, heavy breathing.

Until the breathing stoped. Amy looked at hed watch. Only 15 more seconds, "Wait!"

The breathing started up again.

"Ok, I don't know who you are. Or where you are, but you obviously know me, I guess." 8 more seconds, "How do you know that?"

_**Beep. Beep.**_

She lookef back down at her watch. 3 seconds, "Dangit! I was so close!"

The ringing went off again. Amy picked it up without hesitation, "What do you want?!" She was sobbing.

The person answered in a scratchy voice for the first time, " I want you to turn around."

Amy, wide eyed, spun on the heel of her foot and screamed. Five feet away from her stood a tall man and a black hoodie carrying a knife.

She turned back around and ran into the kitchen. That was a huge mistake because now she was cornered. The guy in the hoodie came into the kitchen with the knife positioned next to his ear. As he got closer, Amy slid to the ground and curled up into a tiny ball.

The guy dropped the knife and picked Amy up by her shoulders. Putting his hood down he laughed. Laughed so hard that Amy looked up from cowering.

She shoved him backwards, "What the heck, Sonic!"

He fell to the floor laughing, "Did you see the look on your face when you turned around? Hahaha priceless!"

Amy walked closer, wiping the tears from her eyes, "What was that for?"

Sonic picked himself up from the floor and walked over to Amy, resting an elbow on her shoulder, "Remember what happened last week?" He walked a few steps ant turned, raising his hands in the air, "The burden of proof has rested squarely on your shoulders."

And with that he walked backwards out of the house.

_**Oh my sorry for not updating. I just kind of forgot. But that means you get two chapters today so yay! I'm sorry but I'm not taking any OC's. Real characters or characters from my Nikki story only! Thanks! Hope you like!**_

_**I love all of ya ;***_


	11. The Silent Treatment

**Sonic Short Stories Chapter 11**

**~Silent Treatment~**

Ok so this story starts off with Sonic at Amy's house. How she got him to go there, I have no clue.

Sonic was chilling on Amy's soft, light pink couch. Amy promised him a taste of her newly descovered creation. COOKIE-BROWNIES!

Amy had her cooking apron on and her oven mits handy as she walked out of her kitchen. In her hands was a pan of fresh brownies coated with even fresher cookies. She took the knife from where it was stored and cut him a piece, "Enjoy."

Sonic took the dessert off of the plate and took a small bite. His eyes widened as he gulped the whole thing down in one bite, "This is the most delisious thing I have ever tasted!"

"Here, have some more!" Amy giggled as she watched Sonic devour another square.

While he was scarfing down the whole pan, he got a call from Knuckles. Instead of talking through the phone, Sonic put it on speaker phone and kept digging.

_"Hey Sonic!" _(Italics means its knuckles talking)

"Yeah Knux?"

_"Last night was so awesome! We need to scare them again soon."_

Amy gasped as she remembered last night.

Her and her "gang" were walking home from the mall the other night, on a path through the woods, when something, or _someone_ jumped out and scared them.

"That was you?" She asked, still with a surprised look on her face.

Sonic rubbed the back of his neck, "Well... I... Uh..."

Amy got so angry an a matter of seconds, "Do you know what happend after you idiots did that? Cream couldn't stop crying, let alone sleep! And Blaze fell into a puddle of mud and got her new clothes ruined! She paid more than $100 for those clothes!"

Amy got on a group call mode and everyone answered quick, even a sobbing Cream, "Hey, guys, I know who scared us last night, and I have one of the culprits."

Blaze was quick to reply, a thirst for revenge was in her voice, "Who was it Amy?"

"It was Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Silver, and Shadow!" Amy said back into her pink badazzled phone.

This time Rouge spoke, "I have to go, go have a little talk with Knucklehead!" She said the last part angry.

"No!" Amy yelled, looking up at Sonic, "Use... The Silent Treatment."


	12. Name?

**Sonic Short Stories Chapter 12**

**~ Name? ~**

Sonic was buying a ticket to Six flags. He was offered by the President to get a free trip there with his friends. He walked up to the front gate to be let in.

"Helllooooo." He said, about to step through the gate.

The ticket lady stuck her arm out just as he stepped forward, "Name?"

Sonic looked at her and started laughing as hard as he ever had before, "Come on, quit playing!"

The lady had a face as solid as a rock, "Do I look like I'm playing?"

Sonic wiped a small tear from his eye, "You seriously don't know me?"

She replied short and simple, "No, name please."

Sonic slouched, "Oh, come on, take a guess."

She leaned down to his hight, "I hate guessing games. Name?"

Sonic had his hand on his forehead and turned around to sigh. When he turned back around he said, "Sonic, ma'am, I'm Sonic."

She looked down at her clipboard, "Last name?"

Sonic stared at her with disbelief, "How many Sonic's are on that list?"

She looked him strait in the eye, "One, now last name _please!_"

He ploped on the ground in defeat, "Sonic the Hedgehog, ma'am."

Her face lit up, "Ha! I knew you couldn't do it! I knew you would give in!"

He looked up from his hands, "What?"

She held out a hand to help him up, "Of course I know who you are, who doesn't? I just wanted to see how fast you would give in, and it was about," she looked at her watch, "five minutes."

Sonic looked at her and flashed a smile, finally walking through the gates.


	13. Amy's Fanfiction

**Sonic Short Stories Chapter 13**

**(Quick little announcement to make before I begin with this chapter. I'm planning on not updating this upcoming week. My family is putting my dog down and I'm not taking it so good. Here's the story doe)**

Amy was laying on her couch, bored as a rock. She had her laptop in her lap and the TV was on. The pink hedgehog had already watched all the good shows that she needed to catch up on and got tired of all the games on her laptop.

Amy closed the opened tab on her computer. Her background was a picture of her and the gang when they were little. She loved that picture.

Since she was going to die of boredom, Amy decided to take a little nap. She closed her laptop, set it on the floor, and snuggled up to her pillow.

_The sounds of birds chirping woke Amy up from her rest. She was laying in her bed. _That's strange, _she thought_, I don't remember laying down in bed.

_Besides the fact that she woke up in her bed, she went to go get some food. As she walked into her kitchen she saw Sonic making an omelette for him and her to share._

_" What is this?" She asked. Why was he in her house? And why was he making eggs?_

_" Well," he turned to look at her, "since we're dating now, I thought that I could make us breakfast." Sonic turned around and walked towards her. He lifted up her chin and..._

Amy snapped up from where she was sleeping. "What just happened?"

"And... send," she clicked the mouse and the story sent in.


	14. Fanfiction Problems

**Sonic Short Stories Chapter 14**

**~ Sonic's Fanfiction ~**

Sonic was laying down and just sitting there, bored. He got into a fight with Knuckles, again, but he broke his ankle when jumping off of a cliff.

Amy was over earlier, as usual, and brought him the laptop that he left at her house and a plate of Cookie-Brownies. He devoured them in about five minutes.

He opened his laptop. Amy changed the background of the screensaver, again. Instead of a picture of her and him, it was a picture of Amy, Tails, Cream, and himself as babies. It was the last picture his Uncle Chuck took before being robotisized.

He looked at the picture, cherishing the little details. Tails and Cream were playing with a toy train. Amy was handing a small box to Sonic. It was his birthday after all.

It was his 5th birthday party, the first time he had ever gotten into his shiny red sneakers.

(So anyway, let's get back to the story.) As Amy left, earlier that day, she told Sonic that if he ever got bored, he should read some Fanfiction. She said it was a good waste of time.

So he went on. It asked him if he would like to sign up or log in. He hovered the mouse over the sign up button, clicking as the screen changed it's look.

He clicked the curser on the first box. It was for the user name. He thought for a while and shrugged.

_Sonic the Hedgehog_

Password. He had to think of a password. Something that no one would ever guess.

He typed in four letters.

And then he clicked enter.

_Error: Username Taken._

He looked closer. The computer read:

_You may choose one of these: Sonicthehedgehog725491046 or Sonic The Hedgehog6392540_

After this he just got really mad and threw his laptop halfway across the room, "How can that name be taken!? Im the one and only Sonic The Hedhehog!"


	15. Silvaze: Team up

**GSonic Short Stories Chapter 15**

**~ Silvaze Team up ~**

(So this kinda takes place a couple years, so now they're in middle school, after my other story about Silver and Blaze. If you haven't read it yet, you should. Oh and good news! My dog didn't get put down so im happy still. And more chapters!)

Silver was running down the hallway. The bell was about to ring and he was almost there.

He looked at the clock on the wall. 5... 4... 3...

_Smack!_

Dropping his books, he looked up. He just ran into the biggest, meanest kid in school.

_RING! RING! RING!_

He was late for science, but he had more to worry about. The kid in front of him would kill him more than his teacher and his mom combined.

"Hey! Watch where your going, pipsqueak!" The kid yelled as he lifted Silver up by his shirt.

He reared back his hand, ready to punch. Silver, with no choice at all, closed his eyes and waited for his punishment.

"Hey, you!" Silver's eyes snapped back open, "Drop him!"

A pencil flew out of her hand and hit the bully on the side of his face.

He dropped the poor little hedgehog and went after the girl. He couldn't see her face because she was wearing a sweater with her hood up.

"You're going to regret that!" The guy stood in a threatening position.

Her eyes lit up in flames, "Come at me," her hands lit up as well, "bro."

The lemur kid started to back away from the ferocious feline. Then turned and ran.

He looked back at the girl. Her flames died down and she picked up her books.

She started walking towards him, "Hey are you ok?"

He picked himself up off the floor and bent back down go pick up his books, "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks"

He looked back up from his books. The hood was off. She was the girl he saved!

"Hey! I know you!" He yelled as he pointed at her.

She looked back at him, "Yeah, so consider us even."

She started helping him with his books, "So... uh... how did you do... that thing... with the fire?"

She stood up and handed him his books, "It was from that fish, way back when,"

He took them from her, "So can I do that too?"

"I don't know, maybe. Has anything strange happened to you since the fish accident?"

"There has been floating..." he said.

"Oh... Your power is telekinesis! Mine is pyrokinesis." She told him, snapping her finger and having a flame pop out and then die a couple seconds later.

"You know how awesome that would be if our powers combined?" Silver exclamed.

"Well why not?" She looked at him.

He squinted his eyes at her, "What?"

She started walking to class, "Yeah, you know, team up or something," she turned all the way around so she couldn't see him, "See ya later, Silver the Hedgehog."

He stared after her, "Bye..." he remembered her name, "Blaze."


	16. Great

**Sonic Short Stories Chapter 16**

**~ Great... ~**

Knuckles was sitting where he usually was, on the steps to the Master Emerald. The red rodent was laying down, eyes closed, with his right leg proped up by his left leg.

He has been laying there the whole day, waiting. He even skipped out on hunting down a Chaos Emerald with Sonic and Tails.

The floating island was silent. Quiet enough for the hothead to catch a few Z's. He even started snoring, very loudly.

Half way across the island, a sneaky spy was scattering around the sky-land. She was dressed in all black and her eyes glimmered at the possibilities. She flew up into the tree and was jumping from branch to branch.

It wasn't long before she was at her destination. She gazed down at the million year old structure. It was a washed out gold color, one of her favorites. It had so many steps, she was so glad that she could fly. It would be too noisy to just walk up there.

On the huge artifact, there was a dullish green diamond. Her target.

She looked around even more. On the large steps was a small red animal. Well small compared to his rest spot. You probably wouldn't believe that all that snoring was coming from him.

She jumped down to the yellow stones below, landing on her feet but doing a flip so she wouldn't be injured. Before taking another step, she looked back and saw that Knuckles was still sound asleep.

Turning back around, she snuck up to the Master Emerald. She laced her arms around the super sized stone. Lifting with all her might, she unlatched the giant jem. With a lurch the island started dropping from the sky.

The downward fall was enough to wake up the resting rodent, "Huuhh? Wha- Rouge!" He jumped up to her just as she was starting to fly away and caught her on the leg. He yanked her down. Unfortunately, Rouge dropped the Emerald and it shattered into a million little pieces.

He put his hand over his face, "Great..."


	17. The Secret

**Sonic Short Stories Chapter 17**

**~ ...'s Secret ~**

(Sorry for not updating, I have been busy with homework. So here's a chapter and I might just update twice today. This story takes place after SonicX, so yes, there will be Chris)

Ever since Dr. Eggman was "destroyed", there has been peace in the world of humans and animals. Until one night...

Sonic was sitting on Chris' couch watching some drag racing.

Ella was vaccuming when the phone rang. Sonic wasnt paying much attention to the conversation, unitl he heard his name.

"Yes, Mr. President, I'll tell Sonic right away!" She hung up the phone and ran out into the living room, almost running into Sonic on her way to get him.

Sonic was looking up at the maid with his hands on his hips, "What's up, Ella?"

She pointed to the door, "There has been a robery at the bank! Hundreds of dollars are being stolen!"

With a swift turn, Sonic was out the door and on his way to the scene.

When he got there, about 20 police cars had showed up. He walked up to one of the officers, "Which way did he run?"

The police man pointed in the direction of the Thorndike (did i spell it right?) household.

Sonic nodded and dashed off the crime scene.

Yet again it didn't take the speedy hedgehog to find the criminal. He didn't look like a human, or older than himself.

He dashed up to the robber, "Stop!" But did the theif listen? No. The hidden person ran down an ally.

Sonic snorted, "And you still think you can out run me."

He went after the ninja like animal and tackled it to the ground, "Ok. Let's see who's hiding behind the mask!"

In a swift motion the black mask was off. Under the tough guy suit, was...

Cream.


	18. Amy's Crush Class

**Sonic Short Stories Chapter 17**

**~ Amy's Crush Class ~**

**(I'm getting excited! Almost 50 reviews! This is my most popular story with the fanfiction community.**

**To all of those who review , thank you, and yes i am still accepting ideas. However I will not take maleXmale or femaleXfemale and im only doing OC's from my stories.**

**To those of you wjo dont review, please start. I would really appreciate it. Its a good way for my self esteem to get boosted. And please tell me if there is something i need to change. I cant fix anything unless someone tells me its wrong because I don't read my own stories.**

**Thanks, I love all of ya ;***

**Enjoy)**

In Amy's English class, she sits by two people, her friend Rouge, and her crush, Sonic. Here's a little tale for her crazy class.

"Ok, bye!" Amy just got out of her study hall with her best friend, Cream. Now it was time for her English class.

She loved her English class. She sits in a table group of four, but there's only three people in her actual group.

She turned to get out of the main hallway and into the E-wing. While walking down the hallway, her crush, Sonic, walked out of the classroom. The pink female looked up at him until he looked back. Then she tried as hard as she could to not look at the hot hedgehog.

After he passed, she couldn't stop smiling. She only stopped when someone else was walking down the hallway.

Amy stepped into the class and sat down in her seat. Reaching into her back pack, she pulled out a notebook and a reading book.

She was about to turn to see the board for bellwork when a book came flying past her face. It hit the desk but almost immediately fell off and hit the floor.

She turned to see her blue boy giggling sheepishly.

"What was that? It could have hit me!" She yelled at him.

He sat down across from her and flashed a smile, "But it didn't."

Amy put a sarcastic smile on her face and mocked him. Then she got to work.

A few minutes later the teacher told everyone to stop and share with our groups. Of course, Amy went last. She was too shy to go first.

After that our teacher told us to write down the description of how he walked in. Then he walked out of the class room.

I turned to my group, "Oh boy..." then turned back around.

Our crazy teacher flung open the door and pretty much jumped inside. He ran around the room, stopping close to my table.

Then he picked up someone's backpack and threw it half way across the room. He ran towards the other side of the doom and picked up a folding chair. He threw that at a kid's desk!

As if he couldn't get any crazier, he jumped up on the desk and danced until the two tables spread apart and he fell. Then he stood back up casually and sat down in a desk.

I turned and bursted out laughing. The rest of my class followed me in my laughter.

"Ok, class. What did you write down?"


	19. Black Friday Shopping

**Sonic Short Stories chapter 19**

**~ Black Friday Shopping ~**

**(Just a little story to get you into the Black Friday spirit. (And if you were wondering, yes the last chapter actually happened to me in my English class with Mr. Loomer. He's cray.) So happy Thanksgiving to everyone!)**

The sound of a crackling fire woke Rouge from her sleep. She has been waiting in line to get into FiveBelow all night. She looked at her phone. They had about three hours left before thw doors would be opening.

She nudged Knuckles, "Hey wake up! We are almost there."

She brought alomg Knuckles to act as her body gaurd for the day. Her past experiences with black Friday shopping have prepared her for what's to come.

Sitting in the line next to her was Blaze, Amy, and Cream. They tagged along to get their Christmas shopping out of the way.

Rouge ignored the stiffness in her legs and stood up, shuffling over to where Blaze had the fire, "Mind if I join? I don't want my pretty little ears getting frost bite."

Blaze nodded. The two weren't exactly 'best of friends' if you know what I mean. And I don't even know why either, maybe Blaze doesn't like Rouge's over confidence, no one ever tells me anything.

Three hours later thw doors finally opened. It seemed like a really long time for Rouge. She gets really impatient sometimes.

The group was one of the first ones to get in there. The girls headed straight for the nail pollish, with Knuckles reluctantly following behind them.

Each girl picked up one of each color. It was on sale. Instead of three dollars each, they were two for a dollar.

After that, they went to the crafts isle. Cream really wanted a bracelet making kit. Luckily there was one left. She ran up to it and snatched it from the shelf.

She turned around, about to come back when someone yanked the kit from her hands.

Rouge gave her the death glare and snapped her fingers, "Knuckles! Get her!"

Knuckles puahed past the three girls and went for the girl with the box.

The fun had just began.


	20. Tickle Fight

**Sonic Short Stories Chapter 20**

**~ Tickle Fight ~**

**(Sorry for the interruption, but I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving. And out of all of you who read this, I only have two faithful reviewers -Zgirl101 and ****werewolf lover99-. You guys are awesome. Im not going to beg others to review but it would be a nice early Christmas present for me (sorry if its different for you. What is the other one, Kuansa? I cant spell doe.) Ok enjoy. And before I forget, I have never done a disclaimer for this so there it is ok.)**

"Hey guys!" Amy exclaimed. She had just arrived at her cousin's house for Thanksgiving dinner. Her little cousins, Genna and Sofia, ran up to her and gave her a big hug.

"Hi Amy!" They both said in sync.

"What's up? Are you ready to eat you're weight in turkey and biscuits?" She picked both of them up and threw them onto the couch.

"Yeah!"

Amy walked back yo the door, "And I have another surprise. I brought my really good friend, Sonic."

Genna and Sofia both ran up to her and jumped on her leg, "The fast one?" Genna asked.

Sonic walked through the door, "The one and only."

Sofia, the younger of the two, dan and hid behind the couch, "Come on, Sofia, don't be shy. Sonic loves little kids!"

"Yeah, kids are my favorite! Especially the cute ones." Sonic winked at the young hedgehog.

After the delicious dinner, Amy went into the girls' room. She started tickling them. That was a bad idea because they fought back. Genna jumped up onto Amy and wrapped her little baby fingers around half of her neck.

Squeezing tight, she tickled. Amy started laughing and she couldn't get away from the two little ones.

"Hahahaha! Sonic! Hahahaha! Help- haha- me!" She called to her blue hero.

For once, he didn't feel like saving her, and joined in instead, "If you really want to make her pee, tickle her stomach!"

Amy tried to push him away but her little attackers held her arms down. Sonic then got on top of her and started tickling her stomach.

"No! Hahah! Sonic! I hahaha hate haha youuu hahaha!"


	21. Prank War

**Sonic Short Stories Chapter 21**

**~ Prank War ~**

**(Suggested by ConEmber. Thank you for the idea! Updates wont be every day anymore. Im running out of ideas! There has got to be something in that pretty little head of yours! So thanks for the suggestion and the reviews ;* i love all of ya)**

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Silver were all giggling silently. They knew that the girls were coming back from the mall soon, and they planned to get them good.

Silver rubbed his hands together evily, "Hahaha. This is gonna be good!"

Knuckles shushed him quickly, "Shut up, you iblis-for-brains! They're almost back!"

Sonic and Tails both turned around and shushed them. Sonic pointed to the door, a smerk on his furry peach muzzle.

The doorknob turned and the door slowly crept open. Almost all at once, the girls entered the room.

There was a big splash. The girls just got a bucket of water dumped on their heads.

Sonic, who was holding a rather large bucket of his own, jumped from around the corner and threw the contents on the group.

He then whisted. The rest of the group jumped out from their hiding place and yelled, "You just got poofed!"

Instead of taking out her hammer, Amy turned around and whispered something to the girls. Then she bursted out in tears.

Sonic felt really salty when this happened, "Ames? Are you alright?"

Amy started crying even harder, her girls gathering next to her. Sonic rubbed the back of his neck and walked toward her, "Come on, Ames. Don't cry. It was just a little prank."

He walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. Amy grabbed his hand tight and turned around, grabbing his head. Going on her toes, Amy got really close to his ear.

"Do you like hot dogs?"

Sonic was surprised by this question,"Yeah... I guess."

She leaned in closer, "What's your favorite condiment?"

"Hot sause, why?"

Whispering closer, "And the fox? The ecidna? The hedgehog? What about them?"

He tried to back away a little, but failed, "Tails' is mustard, Knux is catsup, and Silver's is onions. Please don't hurt me!"

She picked him up by his armpits and tossed him backwards, " Don't worry, this won't hurt at all," she turned around to face the girls, "You heard him, get them!"

When she turned back around she was holding some brown water balloons. Cosmo had yellow ones. Blaze had white ones. Rouge had red ones.

Amy threw first, hitting Sonic in the face. He scraped some off of his head and licked it, "It's just hot sause."

She threw another one, this time hitting his face and splattering in his eye.

He screamed, "Ahhh! It burns!"

Amy smerked, the prank war was on.


End file.
